


A Letter to Dearest Henry

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)
Genre: Hurt, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's many things Abraham didn't say. Springfield is a lonely place without Henry beside him. So he writes out everything he wished he had the courage to say to Henry's face, then hand-delivers said letter to his beloved vampire himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to Dearest Henry

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)  
> *I own nothing and no one, but the idea!*

"Dearest Henry,

Springfield is a lonely place. Full of people and faces, but your's is the only one I search for in the crowds. It's in vein, I know that, because I know you are not here. I miss you dearly, and cannot wait to see you again. 

I managed to make a friend upon coming here, however. His name is Joshua Speed. I often wonder if you'd like him. He's got more than a handful of energy, and, unless you're devoted to it, he's awful hard to keep up with sometimes. Although, he is kind. And he listens when I talk his ear off- all about you, Henry. 

Now, allow me to get to the point. I wrote this to tell you how I feel since my voice would never allow me to speak them. And my squeamish heart wouldn't let me do this any sooner. Damn it. I regret not telling this to you when we were under the same roof, where I could've taken your hand and whispered it to you. If I could have, Henry, please believe that I would have. 

I love you, Henry. I'm not sure when it happened, all I know, is that along the way- somewhere in training- I fell for you. I fell for you wholly and completely and thought of nothing but you. Living in the same household as you was quite the trick. Perhaps, it could have been easier if I had just found the nerve to tell you. I wish I had. 

I think of you every day that passes by. I think about how much I need you and how stranded I feel not being able to touch you. Hell, seeing you would be plentiful. I miss your lopsided smile. I miss your edgy humor. I miss your jabs of sarcasm. I miss the heavy accent in your voice. I miss your sharp eyes. I miss your solitary personality, even more I miss the way I could occasionally manage to maneuver behind your high, high walls and see the slightest glimmer of vulnerability and just you before you shut me out again. 

I miss you more and more as the days drag on. I met a young woman, by the name of Mary Todd. I think if it weren't for you and what happened, in another life, I could've loved her. Her quirky personality and sharp remarks drag me in- just like your's- but when I get close a flame of discomfort catches me and I can only focus on backing out. With you, the fire's bite was intriguing and encouraging even. I craved it. 

After 'it' happened, I was a disaster. I was lost. But now I've found my bearings. And courage. I write this now with the steadiest hand and unwavering heart. I hold back nothing now. 'It' has changed me. Towards you and those whom I love, 'it' surely changed me for the better. However, for those who have proved to be an enemy, this fear should rattle their very core. They should fear me in their dreams. I'm coming for him, Henry. 

Adam, that is. He will pay for this. He will pay, and then I shall join you and spend eternity and all eternities with you, for one is just simply not enough, you see. Because I love you more than words could ever defend. 

I am always thinking of you. 

Abraham Lincoln." 

He reread the letter about three times to make sure it was perfect. Then, he tucked it into an envelope and stowed it safely inside his coat pocket. Not bothering with an umbrella, he started out to deliver this to Henry. 

It didn't take him long. He left the house he and Henry had moved in together in Springfield for a couple months just ten minutes ago, and he had arrived. Abraham stared down at that stone. "Henry Sturges". Those were the only two words carved into it. 

"Months. Months, we lived together, both knowing how we felt for one another," Abraham muttered, the regret and guilt coming back to him slowly- like leaks in a dam, "and I never once spoke up. I never told you. And then I- Henry, when I went out that day, I was buying a ring. For you. And then he..." Abraham's voice trailed off as the dam broke and unwanted images flashed in his mind; Adam standing beside the hunter he hired. That sick, twisted grin on his repulsive face. The way his eyes locked on Abraham's with such pride in them at his accomplishment. The way the hunter flicked Henry's blood of his sword as if he didn't just dive his silver blade into the love of Abraham's life. The way Henry's body laid limp at their feet, bloody and mangled from the torture that lasted God-knows how long. His skin never paler, his eyes never darker, his body never colder. 

"It's my fault," Abraham muttered after a moment, "I loved you. You loved me. I should've killed Adam before I let those feelings develop to a noticeable point." he whispered, pulling the gold ring from his pocket. He slipped it on his finger, then took out Henry's, "Marry me?" he asked, looking at the headstone. 

Abraham stared for a long time. "I'm going to assume you'd say yes," he said, dropping the ring in the envelope before placing the entire thing securely in the mud. "Read it quickly else the rain destroy it." 

Abraham slowly pulled his ax from his coat, "I got a lead on Adam. He'll be at the dock with just trade slavers today. I'm going to kill him, Henry. I'm sorry I didn't do so sooner. I love you," he whispered, turning away from Henry's grave. His broken heart only still beating because of the anger boiling within him. Tonight, he'd settle this.   
Once and for all.


End file.
